


Charcoal

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bond bites, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Link Neal, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, M/M, Sexy Times, Top Link, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, link neal is top daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Wren finishes a dress she loves. The boys love it too. Just not on her.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Charcoal

The first snow of the season had fallen, making it easy to stay indoors. Most of the chores that were seasonal were taken care of easily, leaving time to pick up hobbies while inside. With that extra free time, I managed to teach myself how to make intricate braids in my hair and even sew. I had a lot of free time. Spending time with Tilly also opened my doors of opportunity to expand my horizons a bit. I was a tomboy and never really learned how to put on makeup or figured out how much perfume was not enough or too much, but Tilly gave me a hand in that. 

During our days spent together or me staying the night with her, I became aware of all the products that could be used to make you look like you’re wearing makeup by not wearing makeup. The cabinet in the bathroom was filled with all my creams and potions that I had every intention of using every day. They were all gifts or hand me downs from Tilly, as most of them were expensive as hell, so I felt less guilty as I began to use them less and less. It was a lot of work to keep up with and the boys didn’t even seem to notice. I didn’t even notice. 

The one thing I did take away and kept doing was the hair styling. It helped keep my hair from tangling so easily and Rhett really liked the scent of the spray I used. Then came actual clothes that Tilly said made me look sexy. I wasn’t sure at first, given I always wore jeans and a baggy shirt and boots. I worked and lived on a Ranch and date nights were just staying in or going to a drive in restaurant. Fancy was not something I considered myself. Tilly gave me extra dresses that she thought would be good stepping stones for me to ‘dip my toe into the pool of femininity.’ 

Whatever that was.

I tailored them to my body, hemming them or letting them out to my liking as well as even redesigning a few places on them. In doing that I began to draw again. It had been a while, since before I moved in with Rhett and Link, so remaking clothes helped jump start that again. 

While the boys were out to town to get feed, I finished up my charcoal colored dress I’d started on the day before. Made of a mix of cotton and jersey material, I cut it to hem it so it would fall just above my knees then used the extra material to make ¾ sleeves. It was my first real project and I was so very happy with it. The dress felt like a long tee shirt and I would be making more of them in the future. The weather wasn’t exactly appropriate to wear it outside, but when the wood burning stove was used, it got plenty hot inside. 

Changing into it, I kept just my panties on, finding the whole garment so comfortable without a bra. The material wasn’t too thin or too thick, making it perfect for lounging around in. That’s what I was doing with Link and Rhett got home.

Sitting sideways in the big chair in the living room with my legs draped over the arm as I worked on a sketch. It was Rhett and Link’s hands from memory for practice. Their long fingers entwined or resting on each other or even curled slightly in relaxation. I was caught up in Rhett’s hand grasping a rod when the boys came in for the day. 

“Hey Darlin’,” Link said in greeting as they both took their boots and jackets off. “Everything okay on the home front?”

“Yep! Finished some work up and got those last few batches of carrots jarred,” I said, not looking up. 

“Good,” Rhett said, walking over to me. “Whatcha workin’ on, Da Vinci?” He asked, pressing a kiss to my cheek as he leaned down next to me from behind. Something was off. Usually I felt Rhett’s kisses a few inches away sometimes, but. . . I looked behind me to see what was happening.

“Oh my god!” I cried, covering my mouth as Rhett laughed. “You cut your hair! And your beard!” Link snickered from the kitchen as Rhett grinned, running a hand through his much shorter hair. 

“I did. Figured it was time to clean it up a bit,” Rhett said with a smile. His hair was so much shorter. It was styled similarly to Link’s, but still had a bit of his curls. His beard though. It was such a close trim that I could almost see his jaw through the blond hairs. “Do you like it?” 

“Honestly? I loved how you looked either way, but I’m gonna have to get used to this. Feels like I’m looking at a totally different person,” I said, giggling a bit. “At least I won't get hair in my mouth when we kiss.”

“See!” Link cried from the kitchen. “Wren got the hair too!”

“Well it’s gone now!” Rhett said with a laugh. 

“Come’re and lemme touch it,” I said, standing up. He leaned over with a smirk as I slid my fingers through his much shorter locks and over his beard. “So soft,” I purred, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. “I don’t mind either of the styles, Baby. You’re handsome no matter what you have on your face.”

“What about me?” Link pouted. I laughed as I turned to go to him as he stood behind the couch like a grumpy toddler.

“You’re handsome too,” I said, giving him a peck on the lips as well. “No matter what’s on your face.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. “Nice dress. This the one you were working on?”

“Yep, you guys like it?” I asked, pulling away to give them a small spin. 

“I certainly do,” Rhett said, licking his lips. Without the extra facial hair, his lips looked darker and plumper, making me want to feel how close a shave he’d gotten. 

“Do another spin for us, Darlin’,” Link said, holding out his hand. I giggled, shaking my head before I took his offered hand to let him spin me. “Yeah, it looks good on ya. Not gonna let ya wear it out like that, but you can wear it all you want around the house.”

“Dirty, old men,” I said with a snort, giving them both a narrowed eyed look. 

“We just know that we like the look of our girl in simple things,” Rhett said, moving over to kiss me on the cheek again. “Feels nice too.” He hands played with the material around my thighs, as Link stepped closer. They were circling me like sharks about to go into a feeding frenzy. I had a feeling that I was the bait. 

“I like how it’s got a pretty open collar,” Link said, letting his fingers trace the wide collar from over my shoulder and low over my chest that showed a bit of cleavage. His hands brushed over my breasts as Rhett stepped closer, pressing himself against my back to make sure that I knew he was certainly excited about my new clothing item. 

“Definitely not allowed out of the house,” Rhett said, pressing his lips to my shoulder. His hands pulled my skirt up slowly as Link watched, licking his lips. 

“Rhett,” I gasped softly as he pulled the skirt up to my waist, exposing me to Link while I tried to push the material down. 

“Someone’s been doing some trimming,” Link chuckled as he cocked his head to the side. “Last time I saw this much of you, you were wild.” 

I hadn’t done much more with the boys since my first time with Link, keeping it over the clothes touching. In that time I had gotten tips, from Tilly yet again, on how to groom myself. In a manner of speaking. I trimmed and shaved more, not completely, but enough to keep my undercarriage in control. 

“Seems everyone is doing a bit of clipping,” Rhett chuckled as he took my hands in his to pull my skirt up without a hindrance. 

“I like it better. It’s easier to clean and less irritation,” I said, trying to keep my composure, but those two were not having it. 

“Well, I wanna check out the work you’ve been doing. Make sure you’re not missing any spot,” Link said with a smirk. Going to his knees, he leaned in to nuzzle my hip before slowly pulling my panties down. “Mmmm, already slick for us,” he said with a chuckle, blowing on the dampness between my legs. I gasped and shook at the cool air suddenly on my bare bottom. 

“What’s she taste like, Link?” Rhett asked, burying his face in my neck to nip and lick as he kept hold of my hands. Link’s hands held my hips as he dipped his face down with his tongue out. His hot tongue ran over the front of my wetness, making me throw by head back to moan loudly.

“She’s sweet,” Link groaned before pushing back in to keep licking me. I whimpered, trying to spread my legs and press my groin further against his face, but both Alpha’s held me in place as I began to pant and struggle. 

“I think our dirty bird likes having her pussy licked,” Rhett said with a chuckle. “You like how Link licks you? Hmm?”

“Yes!” I cried out as Link pushed his tongue between my folds to tease my clit. 

“Such a pretty sound,” Link groaned as he pulled my panties off me completely, leaving me bare before pushing his way to spread my legs, lifting one over his shoulder as he began to lick and suck. 

“Fuck!” I cried out as he began to thrust his tongue into me. I would have fallen over long ago if Rhett hadn’t kept his firm hold on me. He pulled my dress further up, stripping me finally to be naked between the two clothed Alphas. While Link took control between my legs, Rhett began to cup and massage my breasts. I couldn’t do anything but melt between them. Rhett’s rough fingers pinched and pulled on my nipples, flicking them even, making me cry out and buck against Link and him.

“I think someone’s getting close,” Rhett groaned as I began to clutch at him, panting and mewling before Link suddenly pulled away. I sobbed as he stood up, moving away from my aching core. 

“Please!” I cried as Link smirked with slick shining on his face. He leaned in past me to catch Rhett’s lips, sharing a very wet kiss to share my slick. Pressed between them, I tried to rub on them. Grab any part of them to get some sweet friction on my body. Instead, they pinned me to keep me still with their bodies as they groped each other. It felt like I was drowning in their scent of need, making my head fuzzy with want. “Alphas, please,” I moaned as I rocked between them, managing to nip at Link’s throat to earn a growl. 

“Bedroom,” Rhett growled, low in his chest. I shuddered at the noise, releasing my own scent of need. There was no way I would be able to function unless one or both of them knotted me. In one swift movement, Link knelt to throw me over his shoulder. Surprised, I yelped as I looked back to see Rhett grinning as he followed. His jeans were bulging and straining against his arousal. I groaned, wanting to taste it. In a few quick strides up the stairs, Link tossed me onto the bed, letting me bounce as Rhett came into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“She’s pretty damn needy,” Link said with a chuckle as I scrambled to my knees. “You want us, Darlin’?” He asked, moving to the side of the bed. 

“Yes,” I moaned, latching onto Link’s hips to nuzzle his groin. I mouthed at his cock behind his jeans, sliding my hands under his shirt to stroke his soft skin. 

“That’s it, Darlin’ loves her some cock,” Link said, smirking as he looked to Rhett. “Wanna take turns?”

“Sure,” Rhett said, moving over to join Link at the bed. His large hands wove into my hair to pull me to him. I didn’t hesitate as I began to nuzzle and mouth at his cock, groaning as I reached up to slide my hands under his shirt and up his chest. “Oh fuck, Sweetheart,” he gasped as I ran my nails over his nipples. His hips bucked forward, forcing himself on my face. 

“Told ya, she likes her cock,” Link said with a chuckle. “Sit at the head, Honey. Let her have ya.” Rhett nodded as he moved to sit at the head of the bed, peeling his shirt off. It took me just a second before I was at his cock again, moaning and mouthing. The bed dipped behind me as Link grasped my hips to press his own hard cock against me. I moaned as he began to grind on my wetness, holding me tight as his jeans rode against my clit. There wasn’t enough for me though, I wanted more. Not asking or hesitating, I tore into Rhett’s pants to pull him out as the Alpha sat there laughing. I didn’t even care. His hard cock was gorgeous to me, not as long at Link’s but thick. Drooling, I took his head in my mouth to begin licking and sucking on him.

“Fuck! Sweetheart,” Rhett groaned. “For someone who hated being touched, you’re hungry.”

“It’s what my Alpha wants,” I moaned, pulling up to start stroking him with my hand. “I like to make my Alpha happy. I wanna make you feel good with my mouth.”

“Oh, shit,” Rhett said with a gasp, looking down at me as I smirked. Even in my lust filled haze, I knew to take advantage of those two the same way they were to me. 

“Do you like my mouth and hand Alpha?” I asked, licking him from his base to his tip. “I bet you’ve had dreams about my mouth alone. You want my mouth, Rhett?”

“Jesus, girl,” Link groaned from behind me. “Rhett get her on your cock so she’ll stop teasin’.”

“I’m busy,” Rhett said to Link, looking down at me. “Go on, Sweetheart, get that dirty mouth on my cock.” I smirked before doing just that. It was difficult, but I managed to keep my teeth from getting him as I began to suck cock for the first time. My hand helped where I couldn’t fit my mouth, using my drool to stroke him. His hands were tight in my hair as I listened to his heavy breathing. There weren’t any words spoken for a few minutes, just panting breaths and sounds of me sucking on Rhett as Link grinded against me. 

“Gonna need a bit more than dry humpin’, Honey,” Link moaned as he pulled away. “Fuck, she’s wet as well and doesn’t even care how much of a jean burn she’s got. Switch me.” Rhett pulled me off of him, looking down to see how far I’d gone. I moaned and panted, looking at him with almost crossed eyes as I whimpered at the loss of his cock. 

“Oh, she’s almost gone,” Rhett moaned. Leaning in, he kissed me hard and forceful. Our tongues clashed as his fingers found my nipples again to pull and pinch. I whined against his lips as I tried to arch my back to get relief from the strain, but he kept pulling till I was almost contorted with my ass in the air and my chest to the bed while looking up at him. “That feel good, Sweetheart?” He groaned.

“Yes,” I sobbed before he let go. Both men stood to finally shuck their jeans with Rhett settling behind me and Link in front of me. I couldn’t wait, once Link was settled with his hard cock out, I went right in and began to swallow him down. He hissed as his hands gripped my hair like Rhett had. Link’s cock was thinner, but longer and I was sure I’d be choking on him if I wasn’t careful. 

“Finger her,” Link growled at Rhett. I shivered as I moaned around him. Rhett was an Alpha and knew how to command, but Link was a whole other level. Rhett submitted to him without question and Link seemed to always be in charge somehow. Being with Rhett was like being a teenager, exploratory and silly at times. Link, though, was pure seduction. He knew exactly what he wanted and to get it. Any order he gave to either Rhett or myself was met without question and it was really hot. 

As I worked my mouth down Link, lower and lower, Rhett’s thick fingers began to trace my slit slowly. I moaned as I pushed my hips up higher to urge him on, managing to get Link down to his balls before I gagged and came back up. With Rhett's cock I still had maybe an inch or so before I stopped with him. 

“No, no, keep going Darlin’,” Link groaned as he pushed me back down. “You got to tease the first time, but I’m in charge now. Ain’t that right, Rhett?”

“Yes, Sir,” Rhett moaned as he pushed a finger into me. So much happened in a few seconds that it went right to my head. Link ordering Rhett, Rhett calling him ‘Sir’, Link taking control of me. I wasn’t sure I was going to last long. Instead of me setting the pace for Link’s blowjob, Link did. Holding my head, he forced me down to take his cock and held me there as I struggled a moment before letting me up to breath. 

Oh no. This felt too good. As he kept forcing me down to choke on him for a few moments, I began to get a breathing rhythm despite Rhett adding another finger. Soon enough Link was thrusting into my throat like it was no problem. Like I was actually bouncing on him. His grip kept me in place, making sure I didn’t panic and pull away. I moaned around him, gagging still as Rhett kept fingering me harder and faster. They were both driving me towards the brink and I wasn’t sure if I’d survive it. 

“Stop,” Link barked, pulling me off him completely as Rhett’s fingers froze three knuckles deep in me. I moaned as Link leaned in, kissing me softly. I could feel Rhett shaking behind me, keeping still as he was told to be despite still being inside me. “Now,” Link said after pulling from my lips. “Rhett. We’re gonna take turns. I want you to knot her good and hard. When you’re done, it’ll be my turn, got it?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Rhett said, panting softly as he pulled his fingers out of me. 

“Wren,” Link said, looking at me. He held my chin to keep eye contact and make sure that I was listening. “I want Rhett to bond mark you. I want to as well. Would you like to be with us? For good?”

Bond marking was basically getting married. I’d be attached to these two for the rest of my life even if we split up. No matter what happened between us, we’d all be bound to each other. It was scary to think that, making me quiet a moment and I could see Link’s own fear of being rejected in his eyes. Rhett nuzzled against my back, reminding me that I wasn’t alone. I didn’t have to be alone. Life had been so much better with those two and I wouldn’t trade the world for it. 

“Yes,” I said softly, a smile spreading across my face as Link mirrored me. Rhett purred as he came up fully to press his long body over mine, catching my lips in a silent ‘thank you.’ Link was good with words, good with explaining and conveying an idea. Rhett. . . Rhett needed that physical touch, that gesture or emotion and affirmation. They were two sides of the same coin and to not have that in my life was far more scary than anything that came at us together. 

“Lay on your back, Sweetheart, wanna see you,” Rhett moaned softly in my ear. Link moved to settle back against the headboard. His hand lazily stroking himself as he watched Rhett and I. On my back, I looked up at Rhett and moaned. He looked so beautiful and he was about to become mine and I his. I spread my legs, letting him get close to guide himself into him. 

Mewling, I shook as he entered me to bottom out. “Oh fuck,” I groaned, closing my eyes a moment as we both adjusted. He worked my legs higher, helping me wrap them around his waist which drove him deeper. “Fuck! Oh god, so fucking big,” I whimpered, but didn’t push him away. 

“He’s a thick one,” Link said with a chuckle. “Later, if you’re ever up for it, you should have him in your ass.” The mere thought of Rhett’s cock fucking my ass had me shaking. These men were going to destroy me and I was going to welcome it. After a few moments spent adjusting, Rhett began to move. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers splayed across his back as his hips slowly rolled against mine. I moaned as he kept it up, but in just a few thrusts I already needed more. I had to have more. All the teasing had worked me up and I wanted to be fucked. 

“Harder,” I said into Rhett’s ear. “Fuck me, Rhett. Don’t make love, fuck my pussy.” 

“Dirty, dirty bird,” Link said with a chuckle. Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. On his knees and elbows, he began to pound into me. I groaned as he sped up, his hips slamming into me. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” I whimpered. Rhett growled as he suddenly shifted his knees under me to tilt my pelvis. That bundle of nerves that Link had found before was back. I screamed Rhett’s name as he kept hitting that spot with his cock. My fingers dug into his back as his hands gripped my shoulders to keep me in place. I was a mess of pleasure as Rhett began to bite and suck marks on one side of my neck and shoulder. The sting of his teeth made me clench hard around him. I wasn’t going to last long if this kept up.

Rhett didn’t want it to though. He didn’t let up or stop till I was sobbing and clinging to him as I came hard. His cock swelled up inside of me as I locked around him. His mouth found that specific soft spot at the base of my neck by my shoulder, biting hard. Hard enough to break the skin and the gland there. I was mirroring him, biting down hard on a scar that was already there. 

Shaking, we kept our jaws clenched around that part of the other’s neck as he came inside me. My fingers kept digging into his back, cutting into his skin as his did the same to my shoulders. The pain was almost nothing compared to the pleasure though. I wanted to stay there forever, wrapped up Rhett’s arms and seated on his cock. The room was filled with bonding scents, making it harder to pull away when the time came. 

Link didn’t force us apart, instead, he stayed where he was, giving us soft words of encouragement and love as we slowly unraveled from each other. It took some time before our knot released and we were able to pull apart. Blood smeared across our necks, but not much. I couldn’t help but lick my lips to taste Rhett as I looked up at him with a smirk. He returned it, chuckling softly as he moved away to flop onto the bed. Alphas were good for one fuck and then a rest, but with Omegas and sometimes Betas, if there were several horny or needy Alphas, we could go for hours. 

“Rest,” Link said with a hum, kissing Rhett as he took the other’s spot on top of me. I groaned, enjoying the differences between them. Link slid into me with a moan, leaning down to kiss me hard. I groaned against his lips as I started to wrap around him like I had Rhett, but he stopped me. “Uh-uh,” he said with a smirk. Moving us to the edge of the bed, he stood up to put my legs on his shoulders before he grabbed my wrists. 

“Oh fuck!” I gasped as a new angle was introduced. I was flush against Link and his hold on my wrists had him deep inside me. A roll of his hips and I was crying out from the sensation. He had to be hitting my cervix! Another roll had me sobbing in pleasure. “Oh fuck, please, Sir,” I cried, looking up at Link. 

“Please what? What does my dirty bird want?” Link asked, smirking as he began slowly pulling away to push in just a little. 

“Fuck me,” I whined, clenching around him. “Please fuck me. I need you so bad, Alpha.”

“Good girl,” he said with a growl. In one thrust I was seeing stars. I was moaning as he began the same harsh pace Rhett had done before. It was breathtaking and the feel of his curved cock deep inside me had my toes curling. There was no way I was going to be functioning after this. All I could do was lay there and let him fuck me. Link was in charge, keeping his eyes on me as I kept mine on him. It felt like his curled fingers were back inside me, hitting that bundle of nerves as I became a sobbing mess. He didn’t let up, keeping that pounding pace going as I began to clench around him. 

“I’m close!” I cried, gripping the blankets beneath me. 

“Don’t you cum. Not till I say so,” Link snarled as he snapped his hips. Keening, I threw my head back before trying to hold myself together. 

“Please! I-I can’t hold back!” I sobbed. Link groaned before he bent me in half, putting my legs by my ears, to have his teeth find Rhett’s bite. He moved them just enough that there would be two distinct marks. As he kept pumping into me, I found his mark as well, slotting it just to the side. Together we bit down just before we came. I screamed into his skin, shaking hard as my orgasm blew through me. It was intense and I was seeing the night sky from when we’d gone stargazing in the front yard. Streaks across the back of my eye lids of stars shooting across the dark sky as I nearly passed out. His knot was thick and large, making me feel almost like my hips were popped out of socket, but I could only lay there. 

Even after we let go of each other’s necks, I was still in a deep daze of bliss. There was no way for me know how much time went by as Link and Rhett’s voices were finally registering for me. 

“You did a number on her,” Rhett said, cradling me against him. 

“Holy fuck,” I mumbled, coming to. “You. . . You,” I said, looking to Link he laid next to me with a smirk.

“You’re welcome,” Link said with a wink. 

“That was the most intense thing I’ve ever had happen to me,” I said, shifting slowly to lay more between them than on Rhett. “That’s some powerful shit. Not allowed on a daily basis.” The more I laid there, the more aches began to register. They weren’t bad, but I was not going to be having sex for a bit. “I think you bruised my vagina.”

“He’s done that to me before too,” Rhett said with a snort. “He’s got a dick from the gods, but watch out when he wields it.”

“You two are so funny,” Link said, rolling his eyes. “How’re ya feelin’ Wren?” Link asked, laying an arm around my waist, stroking the small of my back as Rhett nuzzled into my shoulder and pressed kisses where he’d bitten marks onto my skin. 

“Good. Real good,” I said, relaxing into their holds on me. “A bit sore, but everything else makes up that.”

“Glad to hear it,” Link said, pressing his lips to mine sweetly. “We should rest then clean up. Everything is done for the day so we can lay all we want for the rest of the night.” I purred at the thought of laying with them tangled up as we slept. 

“Rest, Sweetheart,” Rhett said softly, kissing my bond mark from him. I shivered but nodded. I was exhausted, my body finally taking control and telling me it was going to refuse to move, but I didn’t fight it. Slowly, their breathing evened out, telling me they were asleep as I stayed on the edge. 

“I love you, Link,” I whispered. “I love you, Rhett.” I closed my eyes, thinking I’d confessed to a silent room.

“I love you, too,” Rhett said softly into my ear.

“I love you, too, Wren,” Link whispered back, his nose touching mine.

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooooo boy, I promise it won't be just smut, though I know that's what has seemed to happen, but there will be more plot to it, I promise! 
> 
> Mean time, I've started another AU, Soulmate, one shot series with the boys and ofc, feel free to check it out!


End file.
